


Hacia lo incierto

by mijukuxdreamer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, IsshuShipping de side ship, M/M, Tons of side ships, dragon!Raihan x king!Leon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mijukuxdreamer/pseuds/mijukuxdreamer
Summary: En el reino de Galar, la energía feérica es la que lo rige. Los dragones, quienes eran un potencial peligro para el reino, fueron extintos gracias a esta energía... A costa de que ésta se encuentre en peligro de desaparecer. Pero, ¿realmente están extintas aquellas criaturas? El príncipe Leon conoció a uno de nombre Raihan, y ambos tratarán de encontrar la forma para que humanos y dragones puedan vivir en armonía, pero, ¿a qué costo esta vez?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Prólogo

“ _La energía feérica es la que rige todo el reino de Galar. Sin ella, no podríamos vivir. Nadie sabe cómo llegó ahí en realidad. Algunos especulan que fue traída desde el reino de Kalos donde dicha energía es abundante, otros tantos dicen que apareció gracias a las estrellas que cayeron hace más de doscientos años en Galar cuando el reino se estaba formando, pero lo que sí es seguro, es que la energía feérica se está agotando después de la guerra de quince años contra los dragones que ahora están extintos…”_

Esa es la historia que siempre mi madre nos repite a mi hermano Hop y a mí, en especial a mí que estoy a nada de heredar nuestro reino.

No es que yo no quisiera volverme el rey de Galar, pero, es demasiado pronto, tal vez. La razón por la que eso está a punto de ocurrir, es porque en esa guerra fue donde perdí a mi padre. Yo tenía cinco años y Hop, bueno… él era sólo un bebé cuando todo aquello ocurrió, él lo supo después, muchos años después de hecho. Aunque ahora, lo que me intriga saber es… ¿Por qué existió tal guerra? Y más importante, ¿por qué piensan que los dragones están extintos?

Sir Rose, el jefe de toda nuestra caballería, siempre dijo que ellos deseaban destruir la energía feérica pues ésa era su debilidad, y si la destruían… tal vez acabarían con todos los humanos de Galar, pero, ¿eso es verdad? Nunca quise preguntar más porque era mi secreto, _nuestro_ secreto. Porque yo conozco a un dragón.

Su nombre es **Raihan**.

Cuando era niño, me gustaba pasear a las afueras del castillo de Wyndon, pero a escondidas, porque mi madre sabía perfectamente que yo tenía un mal sentido de la orientación en ese entonces.

…

Bueno, en realidad, lo sigo teniendo, ¡pero ese no es el caso! En una de esas mañanas en las que escapaba de mis responsabilidades para poder aligerar aún lo de mi padre, lo encontré a _él_. Un chico alto, moreno, de cabello negro, que descansaba a la orilla de un lago. Parecía tan despreocupado, aunque al verlo a lo lejos nunca me percaté de aquellas alas sobre las que Raihan reposaba, pues el interior de éstas se confundían con el verde pasto del campo.

Caminé hacia él en silencio, embelesado por lo que estaba viendo justo en frente de mí. No sé si aquello fue amor a primera vista, ¡y qué si lo fue! Me causó curiosidad en ese momento, y cuando me acerqué más a él, Raihan se sentó y me miró. Yo me detuve tan cerca de él como pude y él sonrió, al mismo tiempo que sus alas se agitaron de arriba hacia abajo. En primera instancia yo no me fijé en eso, hasta que después, se puso de pie y pude apreciarlo mejor.

Mis piernas reaccionaron solas y dieron unos pasos hacia atrás.

No sabía qué hacer, mi boca se mantuvo abierta y mis ojos se quedaron fijos en las alas de ese niño, porque claro, en ese entonces él también era un niño como yo.

—Hey~

Ah, me estaba hablando. Mi mano se alzó y lo saludé, para después encogerme de hombros. Después, sacudí mi cabeza. No sé cuál fue mi expresión en ese momento, porque Raihan incluso ahora recuerda ese momento cada que puede sólo para burlarse de mí, de hecho, en ese momento él se rio de mí. Aunque en ese momento no me importó.

—¿Son reales? —porque claro, siendo un niño, era lo primero que iba a preguntar.

—¿Éstas? —sacudió sus alas, y después sonrió de lado, mostrándome sus colmillos— Por supuesto que sí, ¿no me tienes miedo?

—¡Nunca podría! Es decir… me gustan las alas de los dragones, y tus alas se parecen mucho a las de un dragón.

—Es porque lo soy, niño humano~

En ese momento fue cuando entendí que lo que veía no era un espejismo provocado por mi propia tristeza, por mis deseos de ver a esas criaturas majestuosas… y preguntarles qué fue lo que realmente pasó, y porqué mi padre murió en esa guerra. Por instinto, grité. Nadie más que él podía escucharme, y vaya que me escuchó, pues se cubrió los oídos cuando lo hice.

—¡Oye, oye! ¡Tranquilo! No tienes por qué hacer eso, eh…

—¡Ah! Lo lamento, es que, no puedo creer que estoy conociendo un dragón de verdad, mi familia siempre me dijo que…

—¿Estamos extintos? _Se’_. Algunas especies lo están.

—¿Especies?

—Sí, hay muchas especies de dragones que han desaparecido, la mía no, por ejemplo. Soy de la especie Noivern.

A partir de ese momento comencé a conocer sobre los dragones. No era para nada como los libros que estaban en el castillo, donde sólo hablaban de la gran guerra de quince años y de la victoria del reino de Galar contra los dragones.

Por alguna razón que aún desconozco, ambos confiamos en el otro de forma casi instantánea. Después de horas, el atardecer cayó sobre nosotros. Habíamos estado hablando sobre los suyos, dónde vivían, qué hacía ahí… y lo que era yo, pero sólo hasta el final.

—Hm~ Creo que debí mencionar primero que me llamo Raihan, lo siento —aunque su tono de voz no parecía ser de arrepentimiento, más bien sonaba… divertido por haber olvidado presentarse. Yo me reí.

—Yo me llamo Leon.

—Te llamas igual que el príncipe de Galar.

—Yo soy el príncipe de Galar, ¡y seré el mejor rey de todos!

En ese momento, la sonrisa de Raihan se borró por completo, y yo me asusté. Él suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo voy a llegar a casa y decirles a los demás que me hice amigo de nuestro enemigo?

—… No tienen porqué saberlo.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que mienta en mi pueblo?

—¡No…! Por supuesto que no, no sería mentir… si lo guardamos en secreto.

—¿Será nuestro secreto? —la sonrisa de Raihan apareció de nuevo, y yo no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Asentí con la cabeza y me giré, a una dirección cualquiera.

—¡Lo será! Pero con la condición de que me enseñes todo sobre los dragones, quiero saberlo todo —lo miré encima de mi hombro. Levanté mi mano izquierda y, sin dejar de sonreír, le dije—¿Nos vemos aquí mañana?

Él aceptó. Y para mi propia sorpresa, pude regresar a mi hogar.

En ese entonces yo tenía diez años.

El lago donde Raihan y yo nos veíamos fue el único lugar al que he podido llegar sin excepción alguna. Todo por nueve años. Ahora, siendo un adulto, sé más sobre los dragones, pero sigo sin comprender esa guerra porque Raihan tampoco sabe mucho de ella, pues él era un niño y en su pueblo prefieren no decir nada acerca de aquella masacre.

Dos días antes de mi coronación lo volví a ver.

—¿Has pensado en lo que te pedí? —pregunté, mirándolo fijamente, como si de esa manera pudiera ejercer presión. Él creció aún más que yo, y sus alas… Ah, sus alas ya sobrepasaban su altura.

—Leon, te he dicho que no… no voy a ir a esa ceremonia, ¿sabes lo que podría pasar?

—Yo te protegeré.

—No puedes. Incluso si escondo mis alas, alguno debe saber que mis ojos se vuelven rojos por eso, sería como dejarme atrapar fácilmente, ¿hm?

—Por favor, Raihan, te has convertido en alguien muy especial para mí. Quiero que asistas. Y quién sabe, tal vez yo pueda volver a hacer que los dragones y los humanos vivan en paz.

Así insistí hasta el día anterior a la coronación. No sé cómo, pero lo logré.

Hoy es el día. La multitud comienza a aglomerarse a las afueras del castillo. Puedo escuchar flautines y juglares a lo lejos que sólo queda opacada ante las voces de alegría de la gente, pues Galar de nuevo tendría un rey, después de tantos años.

Incluso Hop parece más alegre de lo normal, trayendo como invitado a su caballero guardián, Victor. Todo está listo para la coronación, aunque yo no estoy ansioso por lo que está por ocurrir, sino por la visita de Raihan.

Le indiqué cómo esconderse entre la multitud cuando llegara al castillo, y le pedí que se quedara tan atrás como pudiera en el gran salón donde habría incluso más gente que afuera, porque así no lo iban a descubrir.

…

_¿Verdad?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Mi primer fic de Pokémon en años...! Y es de mi ship favorita del momento: Raihan y Leon. Realmente no sé si capturé bien la personalidad de Leon, porque como ven, este pequeño prólogo ha sido un POV del excampeón de Galar. Sólo este primer capítulo será en primera persona, los demás capítulos se realizarán en tercera persona para más comodidad mía y poder explorar un poquito a Raihan también~
> 
> Por cierto, aquí no habrá pokémon como tal, pero las especies de dragones se llamarán/basarán en pokémon del tipo dragón de la franquicia... Y sí, tal vez debí poner a Raihan de una especie introducida en Galar, pero ningún dragón del juego me servía para lo que vendrá después.


	2. Coronación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día de la coronación ha llegado. Todo parece marchar viento en popa; todos se encuentran emocionados... menos Leon, quien tiene un mal presentimiento el día en que se convertirá en Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éste es un recordatorio que, a partir de este capítulo, todo será narrado en tercera persona ♥ Espero no les moleste el cambio, ¡me esforzaré para que sea un buen fic! Disfrútenlo.

El cielo del reino de Galar se postraba imponente sobre el castillo de Wyndon, anunciando que el día de la coronación del nuevo rey sería majestuoso. Los flautines e instrumentos de cuerda de los músicos daban alegría al ambiente ya de por sí eufórico de la gente que se reunía a las afueras del enorme castillo.

La familia real era muy querida en todos los rincones de Galar, ¡nadie había faltado en ese día tan ansiado! Nadie. Ni siquiera el joven dragón Raihan que, para fortuna suya, la aglomeración era tanta que nadie se había dado cuenta de sus ropas: una túnica muy larga con capucha que cubría su cabeza hasta su frente; ésta era perfecta para cubrir sus ojos rojos gracias a la sombra que producía. Esta forma de vestir hacía que pasara por monje de forma muy sencilla.

Mientras Raihan caminaba entre la multitud buscando un lugar donde nadie pudiera distinguir sus ojos rojos, llegó a la entrada del castillo el caballero más leal de todo Galar: Sir Rose. Y éste no se encontraba solo, pues le acompañaba Oleana, hechicera del reino y la única persona en la que Rose confiaba de forma plena; ambos se encargaban de cuidar que la ceremonia de coronación se llevara a cabo en forma ordenada y perfecta, después de todo, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que el reino tendría por fin un rey que mandara sobre todos ellos, un rey que cuidaría de Galar sin tomar riesgos estúpidos como el gobernante anterior que, si bien era alguien respetado incluso en ese momento, nadie podía negar que su terquedad de ir a la guerra fue lo que terminó con él.

—¿Ha habido alguna anomalía?

—Ninguna, Sir Rose… Al menos, por ahora…

—¿Hm? ¿Qué quieres decir con “por ahora”, Oleana?

—Las cartas anunciaron que hoy existiría un gran cambio, pero, no se refieren a la coronación de nuestro príncipe.

—Sé más específica.

—Aún no lo sé, Sir Rose. Algo pasará, pero aún no logro entender a qué se refieren mis cartas. Sólo sé que el príncipe Leon debe ser cuidado con mayor interés.

—Doblaremos la vigilancia entonces —la mirada de Rose se desvió hacia la multitud que entraba feliz ante el magno evento. Nadie parecía sospechoso… hasta que Raihan pasó. Parecía realmente un monje como los demás que estaban asistiendo a aquella ceremonia tan importante, sin embargo, las túnicas de los monjes de Galar solían tener grecas doradas en sus orillas. De inmediato, Rose supuso que aquello era sospechoso, pues era la única persona que cubría su rostro.

—Oleana…

—¿Sí?

—Vamos a mi despacho, tengo que recoger algo de ahí. Los demás guardias se encargarán de la seguridad en el castillo.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y ambos se alejaron de la entrada del castillo para ir al lugar donde Rose tomaría lo que buscaba.

Mientras tanto, Leon se encontraba en su habitación junto con su hermano menor Hop. Leon se miraba en el espejo con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro; aquella ocasión decidió atar su largo cabello en una coleta, y la ropa que usaba fue especialmente diseñada para parecerse a la que usaba su padre cuando asistía a eventos de suma importancia: la chaqueta era de color tinto, con botones dorados que iban desde su cuello hasta su cintura; sus pantalones eran beige y aquella apariencia se completaba con botines altos de color negro.

Sí, definitivamente aquella imagen era la de un ganador.

—¿Cómo me veo, Hop?

—¡Realmente fantástico! Estoy emocionado por ver la coronación —contestó Hop sentado en la orilla de la cama de Leon, cerrando los puños ante la emoción de ver a su hermano ascender al trono, ¡es como si fuese su propia ceremonia!

—Ya falta menos para eso. Aunque no lo creas… Estoy nervioso…

—¿Nervioso? ¡¿Tú?! ¡Pero si eres el mejor!

—Hah, hah. Tu apoyo siempre me hace feliz, Hop. Pero, es por otra cosa.

—¿Es sobre… tu amigo?

—Ah, veo que lo recuerdas. Sí. Raihan se hará presente hoy, de hecho me lo prometió.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse, seguro vendrá.

—Seguro…~

Aunque eso no era lo que realmente le preocupaba a Leon. Aunque por fuera estaba sonriendo, por dentro sentía un dolor extraño en su pecho, ¿un mal presentimiento? Nadie sabía que un dragón iría, ni siquiera Hop… Ese día se lo diría. Dejaría que todos se fueran para presentárselo a su madre y a su hermano, ¡sí! Era un buen plan para alcanzar una paz verdadera con los dragones que vivían lejos de ahí.

No quería que hubiera más matanzas.

—¿Victor vendrá? —Leon trató de desviar el tema, acercándose a su hermano menor para así poder colocar una mano sobre la cabeza de éste— Supe que es de los mejores aprendices de Rose.

—Heh… Sí. Dijo que después de hacer sus combates de práctica vendría~ Realmente es el mejor.

Leon sabía lo mucho que lo quería, podía notarlo en la manera que Hop sonreía; era una sonrisa suave y gentil, y sus ojos parecían perderse un poco cuando hablaban sobre él. Se preguntaba si Hop se sentiría de la misma forma que él por Raihan… Después de todo, ambos eran amigos muy cercanos también, confidentes…

 _Quería verlo ya_.

Entre risas y palabras más banales que otras, el tiempo de dar inicio a la ceremonia se acercó tanto que la reina de Galar tuvo que ir al cuarto de su hijo mayor para llevarlos abajo, al gran salón donde todo el pueblo se había reunido.

Ambos príncipes asintieron y salieron con cierta prisa.

La luz del día se había colado por todas las columnas y ventanales del castillo y le daba una vibra positiva que a Leon le gustaba, pero… ¿Por qué no dejaba de sentirse intranquilo? Sin pensarlo y en el camino, una de sus manos acabó sobre su pecho y apretó la tela de su casaca como si de esa manera pudiera quitarse el nerviosismo que tenía encima. “Seguro es por la ceremonia”, pensó, dando un suspiro mientras bajaba por las escaleras de atrás del gran salón.

Desde ahí se podía ver todo, y de entre la multitud pudo notar a Raihan -cómo no notarlo, si era tan alto-; suspiró aliviado al ver que se encontraba bien… Y por un momento, el dolor de su pecho desapareció e, incluso, sonrió. Mas aquella felicidad y alivio se esfumaron cuando Rose hizo acto de presencia donde estaba él.

Ambos cruzaron miradas, mas no dijeron nada. Hop y la reina comenzaron a caminar una vez el Gran Sacerdote los presentara a los dos; ambos se colocaron junto al trono y todo el público los reverenció. Realmente respetaban y admiraban a la familia real.

—Su majestad, ¿está usted preparado? —dijo Rose, sonriendo despreocupado y mirando a lo que Leon pensaba era un punto a la nada.

—Siempre estoy preparado para todo, Sir Rose —no debía hacer notar su nerviosismo ante aquel mal presentimiento en su corazón.

—Me pregunto si será verdad. Majestad, recuerde que estoy para servirle a usted y a su familia… Y protegerlos de todo **peligro**.

Al fondo se escuchaba el discurso del Gran Sacerdote, que hablaba del antiguo rey de Galar y su heroico sacrificio al enfrentar a aquellos dragones que habían aterrorizado a Galar. “Demonios, Leon, date prisa”, pensó Raihan, quien no evitó morderse su labio inferior al escuchar hablar de esa forma sobre su pueblo.

Leon tampoco era indiferente a ello, y escuchar eso suspiró.

—Sir Rose, no existen más peligros… No desde que usted y mi padre acabaron con los dragones, ¿no es verdad? —su tono de voz demostraba que estaba un poco a la defensiva. 

Ante eso, Rose arqueó una ceja, y después se echó a reír—. Tal vez sí. Pero, ¿y si realmente no acabamos con todos? ¿Qué pasaría si vinieran aquí a invadirnos de nuevo?

—Definitivamente haría algo para evitar acabar en otra guerra —Leon frunció el ceño y, finalmente, se giró para verlo—. Escuche, Sir Rose, no pretendo meterme en su trabajo, pero… Usted no deberá meterse en el mío, que es básicamente mantener la paz en Galar.

—El mío también —Rose se giró también, pero él sólo sonrió.

—Si ése es su trabajo, entonces usted lo hará a mi manera, ¿sí? No más guerras.

Rose estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero era el momento de que Leon hiciera su entrada. Rose debía acompañarlo como el jefe de la Guardia Real que era y así, ambos salieron de detrás de las cortinas rojas que cubrían el comedor.

Leon sonrió de nuevo, confiado en que nada pasaría. Todos ovacionaron all joven príncipe a ser rey; algunos saltaban de alegría y levantaban sus brazos en señal de alegría, incluyendo a Raihan, quien cerró su puño derecho y alzó su brazo; Leon correspondió cerrando de forma sutil su puño izquierdo.

Rose, por otra parte, buscó a su asistente. Ella se encontraba cerca de una columna, justo por donde estaba Raihan. El jefe de la Guardia Real asintió con la cabeza y Oleana correspondió el gesto.

En ese momento, Oleana tiró una piedrecilla justo hacia la mano de Raihan, la que estaba abajo.

Las ovaciones callaron de golpe. Raihan comenzó a gritar de dolor. Se sentía como si su piel estuviera siendo quemada. Aquellos que se encontraban cerca de ahí se alejaron del joven dragón, quien sostenía su mano izquierda y mostraba sus garras; era menos doloros rasguñarse aquella herida provocada por la piedrecilla que lanzó Oleana; estaba inyectada con energía Feérica.

—¡Raihan! —exclamó Leon, comenzando a correr hacia donde estaba su gran amigo.

—¡¡Leon!! —correspondió el dragón; sus ojos rojos ya estaban a la vista de la población horrorizada que veía cómo el muchacho se encorvaba. De su espalda salieron al fin sus enormes alas de Norivern, pero había algo diferente en eso: dolía. No podía escapar del dolor, pero necesitaba huir de ahí cuanto antes.

¿Qué clase de monstruos harían algo así?

—¡Alejen al príncipe de ese monstruo! —exclamó Rose— ¡Llévense a sus majestades de aquí! —ordenó a los guardias del castillo que habían comenzado a evacuar a la gente de ahí; todos gritaban, los niños lloraban asustados y aturdidos. La reina y Hop fueron sujetados por dos guardias y escoltados a un lugar seguro… Y Leon…

Leon era sostenido por varios guardias que no podían llevarse al joven.

—¡No lo lastimen, es una orden del rey! —exclamó Leon, extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia donde se encontraba Raihan, siendo completamente inútil de alcanzar. Por su parte, Raihan apenas y podía moverse; pero su voluntad por sobrevivir y alcanzar a Leon eran más fuertes, así que sus piernas se movieron hacia adelante.

Primero la derecha, luego la izquierda. Dolía avanzar. Frunció el ceño—Le… Leo… n… —susurró, extendiendo el brazo rasguñado hacia el príncipe.

—¡¡¡Raihan!!!

Fue lo último que él, Raihan, escuchó.

Los guardias alcanzaron a llevarse a Leon, quien por primera vez se mostraba desesperado, llorando por no poder hacer nada por su amigo que se había desmayado por todo el dolor que le habían causado.

Lo último que Leon pudo ver, fue cómo es que esposaron las muñecas de Raihan detrás de su espalda, y cómo le fue colocado un collarín de metal brillante y rosado con una cadena que sobresalía por la nuca de éste… y se lo llevaron arrastrando.

Como si realmente se tratara de un **_monstruo_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ufff. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé esto; han pasado cosas pero, al fin, tuve la inspiración suficiente para continuar. No voy a abandonar este fic, ¡se los prometo! El siguiente capítulo tendrá un final más feliz que éste... Espero yo (?)
> 
> En fin, me haría muy feliz si me dicen qué les pareció este capítulo, y de nuevo, una disculpa por haber tardado tanto. El siguiente lo tendré más pronto de lo que piensan.


	3. Magia blanca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon se encuentra devastado por lo ocurrido el día de su coronación. Desea salvar a Raihan del calabozo donde se encuentra, así que va a buscar a su mejor amiga, Sonia, para saber qué pueden hacer para ir a ver a Raihan sin que Sir Rose se entere de sus intenciones de liberar al dragón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pensé que actualizaría tan rápido, pero, ¡aquí está! Me quedé con ganas de mostrarles lo que había pensado en el transcurso del mismo día, ¡disfrútenlo! Es un poco más largo que los dos anteriores, pero contiene más información del lore de este AU ♥

La conmoción de la multitud había finalizado después de que todos salieron. El castillo de nuevo se encontraba en un estado de silencio sepulcral, y los soldados se encargaban de rodear el castillo, doblando así su protección. Otro grupo de soldados se dirigieron a las casas de los  _ galarians _ por órdenes directas de Rose; necesitaban interrogar a la población sobre el prisionero, pues si quedaba un dragón, tal vez había otros como él y todos debían ser eliminados.

Leon, por su parte, tuvo que explicarle a su madre y a su hermano acerca de Raihan. Él admitió que, cuando era niño, se encontró con aquel muchacho lejos de Wyndon, en uno de sus paseos fuera del castillo… Si a eso se le podía llamar "paseo", porque la realidad era que se había perdido y simplemente lo encontró. El joven príncipe explicó también que Raihan era su amigo y que no le haría daño a nadie, que confiaba en él más que nadie, y que si llegó a ponerse violento en la coronación fue porque algo pasó, aunque aún no sabía qué.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que le hicieron algo? —preguntó la reina. La familia entera se encontraba en el cuarto de Leon.

Él apretó sus puños y bajó la cabeza—. Porque lo vi. Estaba sufriendo —frunció el ceño sólo de recordar la escena; los gritos de dolor de Raihan era lo que menos deseaba escuchar ese día donde se suponía iba a iniciar una nueva etapa, una era de paz y diplomacia a su cargo. Pero falló desde el día uno, al parecer—… Algo le hicieron a Raihan y debo ayudarlo. Él no es malo.

Leon alzó su cabeza y observó a su madre y a su hermano quienes se veían preocupados, pero al mismo tiempo, mostraban su deseo de creerle. Él, por su parte, sintió sus ojos humedecerse en exceso y su vista se nubló.

—Debí… protegerlo…

La reina se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hijo mayor. Hop por su parte, también se unió a abrazar a Leon.

—Si nos hubieras dicho antes, hijo, probablemente hubiéramos podido hacer algo —dijo la mujer, acariciando el largo cabello de su hijo—. Nosotros te apoyaremos en todo, ¿de acuerdo? Así que, déjame hablar con Sir Rose. Y si quieres, ve a hablar con Sonia —terminada esa frase, la reina guiñó su ojo… como si fuese cómplice de algo. Se despidió de sus dos hijos, dándoles un beso en la frente a cada uno y salió de la habitación, dejando a los dos muchachos solos.

—Hop…

—Así que un dragón de verdad, ¡hm! Nunca dejarás de impresionarme, Lee.

—¿No estás enfadado?

—No. Si es amigo tuyo, ¡será por algo! Además, aunque… no conocí del todo a papá, y aunque admire sus historias, no estoy de acuerdo con matar a nadie. Ni siquiera a los dragones.

—Tampoco yo lo estoy. Sir Rose… parecía saber algo, ¿crees que haya sido él quien dañara a Raihan de algún modo?

—Hmm… pero él estuvo contigo todo el tiempo, es imposible que haya sido él.

Los príncipes se quedaron callados por un momento. Hop se cruzó de brazos y Leon se giró en dirección a la puerta—. Mamá dijo que hablara con Sonia. Así que eso haré —volteó hacia su hermano, y le sonrió—. Hop, ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Puedes irte si quieres, yo… iré a verte después.

Así, ambos se despidieron. Hop se fue a la caballería donde se encontraba Victor, y Leon fue donde Sonia, justo como le había dicho a su hermano menor.

Ella vivía en el castillo; era amiga de la infancia de Leon y nieta de una gran hechicera, de hecho, tanto Sonia como Oleana fueron sus alumnas. Ambas se especializaron en distintos tipos de magia: Oleana hacía más pociones, maldiciones y lecturas de cartas, mientras que Sonia era quien más se apegaba a los conocimientos curativos y de magia elemental de su abuela, siendo muy buena en el manejo de la magia con fuego. A pesar de ser magias muy distintas, la gran hechicera Magnolia nunca tuvo una preferencia en una o la otra, y de hecho, muchas veces la magia de Oleana ayudó a proteger al reino. Leon confiaba en ambas, pero primero debía consultar con Sonia.

Leon llegó a la habitación de su querida amiga, dudando en entrar. La puerta estaba abierta y podía ver a Sonia leyendo un enorme libro. Ella se giró en dirección a la entrada de su habitación, inclinando su cabeza por un segundo al verlo; el porte de Leon por primera vez se veía diferente al usual: cabizbajo, encogido de hombros, como si estuviera dudando de sí mismo… O peor, como si algo o alguien lo hubiera lastimado, aunque no de forma física realmente—. ¿Leon? ¿Por qué no pasas? —habló la pelirroja al fin, frunciendo el ceño preocupada por su amigo y colocando de inmediato su gran libro sobre el escritorio que estaba frente a ella.

La habitación de Sonia era bastante grande comparada a las habitaciones de otras personas que vivían en el castillo -aunque no tan grande como las alcobas reales-, y era más que nada por las necesidades de la joven hechicera. Dos de sus paredes estaban cubiertas de libreros de madera opaca que iban del piso al techo, ambos llenos de libros de magia y remedios hechos a base de hierbas; pero no sólo los libreros poseían dichos libros, sobre el piso había muchos de ellos así como diversos papeles que se extendían en el mármol de la habitación. Su cama, por otro lado, era más bien pequeña, al igual que el armario que se encontraba al lado de ésta.

—Leon —volvió a llamarlo, acercándose a él quien, finalmente, levantó su cabeza para verla. Sus ojos estaban hinchados luego del llanto provocado por ver herido a Raihan; no era la primera vez que Sonia lo veía así, y sin embargo, sí era la primera vez que lo veía tan destruído… al menos desde la muerte de su padre.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Hm, claro. Pasa. No te fijes en el desorden, te prepararé algo de té —Sonia le sonrió, esperando calmarlo con ello.

Ya una vez dentro de la habitación, sentado en una silla de madera y con una taza de té en sus manos, Leon de nueva cuenta habló sobre su pasado con Raihan, lo que pensaba de la situación y demostró que realmente se encontraba preocupado por el futuro de él y de los suyos.

—Sé que debí decirlo antes, pero… Sabía que si lo hacía antes de la coronación, Sir Rose… lo iba a saber de todos modos y Raihan habría sido dañado desde antes.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Él siempre se entera de todo, de un modo u otro. Y no… sé aún porqué. Cuando era niño, sabía todo lo que hacía en el castillo, pero cuando salía de aquí, era como si no supiera dónde estaba. Es como si sólo supiera todo lo que ocurre u ocurrirá sólo dentro de Wyndon.

—Eso es por Oleana, Leon. Creo que… mi abuela nunca quiso decirte a ti que ella puede leer las cartas; el presente y el futuro inmediatos son su especialidad.

—¿Por qué Lady Magnolia nunca me lo dijo?

—Supongo que fue para que pudieras concentrarte en tus deberes. No… creo que mi abuela haya ocultado eso para hacer el mal, ¿sabes? Tal vez pensó que como éramos niños, tú harías todo para escapar y hacer travesuras lejos de Rose y de Oleana.

—Ah… Ahora que lo mencionas, Lady Oleana no… estaba al lado de Sir Rose como siempre —Leon miró a su taza de té, viendo un poco de su reflejo en el líquido que quedaba dentro. Poco a poco, su ceño empezó a fruncirse y sus dedos sujetaron con mayor fuerza la taza que sostenía—. Sonia. ¿Tú sabes algo acerca de lo que pasó ahí afuera?

La pelirroja sonrió. No dijo nada y caminó hacia su escritorio, donde había dejado su gran libro. Se trataba de un compendio que comprendía información sobre dragones, sus especies e información de la energía feérica que tanto guardaban en el reino con recelo. Leon estaba algo confundido, y el rostro de Sonia se volvió serio conforme avanzaba hacia su mejor amigo.

—De algún modo… presentía que pedirías mi ayuda, ¿sabes? Rose pidió que se quemaran todos los libros que hablaran de dragones que se encontraban en la biblioteca después de la Gran Guerra —Sonia sonrió, y acercó su libro hacia donde estaba Leon—. Pero los libros de mi abuela nunca los tocó, así que tengo esto.

Leon parpadeó; no faltaba mucho para terminar su té, así que lo bebió de golpe y dejó su taza cerca de la mesa de noche que se encontraba a su lado y, después, sostuvo el libro con sus dos manos.

—Esto es…

—Sí. Contiene toda la información que necesitamos saber, al menos, por ahora. No sé qué clase de dragón será Raihan porque parece que en este compendio nunca fue registrado pero —Sonia señaló entonces una ilustración que contenía la imagen de una mina, y de pequeñas piedras que parecían ser extraídas de ahí—, aquí dice que de las minas de Galar se podían extraer pequeños fragmentos de algo que nombraron “energía feérica” en honor al brillo que desprenden, como el de las hadas. Algunas de esas piedras fueron usadas antes como fuente de iluminación y energía en el reino, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Mi abuela siempre me contaba que antes solíamos vivir en armonía con los dragones. Ellos ayudaban mucho a la gente gracias a su gran fuerza y energía, pero que la energía feérica tenía un efecto raro en ellos —Sonia se cruzó de brazos y dejó que Leon pasara las páginas del compendio; Leon leía pequeñas porciones de texto, concentrándose sólo en lo importante… hasta que su vista llegó a una ilustración que abarcaba dos páginas enteras.

En la esquina superior izquierda, se veía un dragón en su forma humana; era claramente un dragón porque sus alas se encontraban justo detrás de esa figura… y al lado de esa ilustración, se encontraba ilustrada una piedra en forma de estrella que simbolizaba a la energía feérica. Abajo de ambas ilustraciones, había un diagrama: el dragón que se encontraba a más de dos metros de la energía feérica, se sentía débil y era representado por el dragón en forma humana en el suelo; a más de un metro, la figura era la del dragón convertido en humano sujetando su pecho, como si éste le doliera; el último era el más grave: la única tintura que existía en la imagen que abarcaba la hoja derecha del compendio estaba en los ojos del dragón. Eran rojos. Parecían caer lágrimas de estos; sus colmillos eran visibles y también sus garras.

Leon, boquiabierto, colocó sus dedos sobre esa última ilustración. Acarició la hoja y analizó cada detalle. Las manos de aquella figura humana estaban rasguñadas. No hacía falta leer lo que diría la parte de atrás, explicando cada figura.

—Sonia…

—¿Hm?

—Es como… si viera… a Raihan sufrir de nuevo…

—Entonces no hay duda, algo de energía feérica cayó sobre él. Sólo hace falta un poco para hacerlos sufrir de esa manera.

—Esto… Rose y Oleana lo sabían —el respeto que Leon tenía hacia el jefe de la Guardia Real y su asistente se había perdido por completo luego de eso—. Tengo que hacer algo.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer? Aún no…

—Tienes que ayudarme, Sonia. Tiene que haber algo para salvar a Raihan, ¡lo van a matar! —interrumpió el joven, levantándose de su silla, aún sosteniendo el compendio.

—Ah… Tienes que estar tranquilo. Está en el calabozo, si quieres podemos ir a verlo esta noche.

Sonia siempre había sido su cómplice en todo, así que no era raro ofrecerle ayuda en algo así—. Pero, tienes que prometerme que estarás tranquilo, ¿sí? Ve a tu cuarto, y yo investigaré más sobre esto.

—Eres la mejor —Leon estaba más tranquilo. Le entregó su libro y se rascó la mejilla con el índice—. Lamento… tener que arrastrarte a esto, quiero salvar a Raihan a como dé lugar.

—Leon, tú eres mi mejor amigo y haría lo que fuera por ti. Y si Raihan es tan buen chico como me cuentas, entonces también quiero salvarlo.

Ambos compartieron algunas risas y Leon partió hacia su habitación, dejando a Sonia decidida por ayudar a su mejor amigo.

Las horas pasaron y Rose se reunió con la familia real en su despacho para dar noticias sobre lo sucedido. Oleana también estaba ahí, siempre fiel a su jefe. Leon tenía que aparentar bien la rabia que sentía en ese momento contra Rose y Oleana, por lo que aunque se mantuvo serio, se dirigía a ellos con respeto.

—Príncipe Leon, nos hemos encargado del peligro en el que aquel dragón puso a la población entera —dijo Rose con una sonrisa de satisfacción por su trabajo, aunque Leon no respondió, tan sólo lo miró con seriedad, sin mover ni un músculo—. Está encerrado en el calabozo, en una celda custodiada para que no escape.

—Dudo mucho que él vaya a escapar —dijo Leon, confiando en su amigo.

—Tal vez no, pero sabe que esas criaturas son peligrosas. Su padre murió por su causa —ah, había llevado el tema de su padre a la conversación, pero Leon se mantendría firme. Suspiró y, finalmente, se movió para cruzarse de brazos mientras aún observaba a Rose—. Lo vamos a interrogar el día de mañana para saber si hay más como él, porque no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos ataquen para comenzar otra guerra.

—Haga lo que usted crea conveniente… Sir Rose —a Leon le costaba mucho llamarlo de esa forma, pero no debía sucumbir ante sus deseos de mandar a que lo encarcelaran por desacato a sus órdenes como rey… Como próximo rey de Galar.

—Así será, alteza. Ah… Lo que me recuerda, para evitar otro episodio como el de hoy, creo que es mi deber informarle que ahora usted es el rey de Galar —Rose colocó los codos sobre su escritorio y entrelazó sus dedos justo frente a ambos. Leon miró a su madre quien asintió con la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Leon finalmente hizo una mueca de confusión, torciendo un poco sus labios.

—El Gran Sacerdote nos dio su bendición y la corona ha sido llevada a su habitación, el día de mañana antes de interrogar al criminal, se hará el anuncio desde el balcón. No tema, usted ni su familia tendrá que salir del castillo —Rose estaba muy tranquilo frente a Leon, quien de nuevo comenzaba a sentir un dolor en su pecho—. Seré yo quien lo anuncie. Los caballeros se han encargado de pasar la voz esta noche.

—… ¿Podemos retirarnos?

—Por supuesto.

La familia real se fue uno a uno, siendo Leon el último… aunque Rose se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de Leon. El rey se quedó dándole la espalda, quieto, esperando lo que Rose quería decirle.

—Los dragones y los humanos no pueden ser amigos, su majestad. Espero que lo tenga presente.

—Buenas noches, Sir Rose.

No iba a dejarse caer en las provocaciones del mayor, así que después de despedirse, se fue a su habitación.

El castillo se había vuelto cada vez más tranquilo conforme avanzaban las horas de la noche y, cuando la luna estuvo en su punto más alto, tanto Leon como Sonia se encontraron en el salón principal.

—Sonia, mañana van a interrogar a…

—Shhh. Toma esto —la pelirroja extendió a su amigo una cadena dorada, con un dige de un escudo siendo atravesado por una espada—. Esto es un amuleto anti magia. Mi abuela me enseñó hacer esto antes de morir… Tengo uno igual —de debajo de su pijama, Sonia sacó la misma cadena dorada que le dio a Leon, sólo que el dige de Sonia era más bien en forma de un rayo—. Oleana jamás nos descubrirá así.

Su mejor amiga siempre pensaba en todo, Leon estaba impresionado; su mirada después se dirigió a la otra mano de su amiga: tenía una tetera que sostenía sobre la palma de su mano y, colgadas a un cinturón delgado, tenía unas tazas de acero. No hubo tiempo para preguntar, pues Leon se colocó la cadena tal como ella lo pidió y, segundos después, se dirigieron al sótano donde estaban los calabozos en silencio. Antes de llegar, Sonia pidió a su amigo esperar a un par de metros y, aprovechándose de su amabilidad con los soldados, entregó tazas de té a los que se encontraban fuera del sótano con la excusa de que los ayudaría a relajarse. Le tomó un poco de tiempo volver hacia donde estaba Leon, pues también se encargó de servir té a los guardias que custodiaban la celda de Raihan.

De vuelta con Leon, Sonia le contó que lo que llevaba con ella era un té somnífero cuyo efecto duraba quince minutos, así que debían ser rápidos. Pese a esto, ambos fueron sigilosos al entrar y al quitarle la llave al guardia de turno. Sonia utilizó un pequeño conjuro para iluminar la habitación con una llama que salía de la palma de su mano para iluminar la celda para Leon.

Dentro, se encontraba Raihan, de rodillas y encadenado a la pared. El collarín de metal rosado brillante seguía sobre su cuello, y sus manos aún estaban esposadas detrás de su espalda. Estaba despierto, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados; suponía que iban a torturarlo, pero estaba preparado para morir ahí.

—¿Raihan…? —susurró Leon al entrar. La voz de Leon hizo que Raihan abriera los ojos; por primera vez, Leon lo vio serio. En la mirada de Raihan había cierta desconfianza, pero al notar cómo es que los guardias parecían dormidos, levantó una ceja.

—Ah~ Su majestad. ¿Qué le ha hecho bajar a este sucio nido de ratas?

—Yo… quería disculparme contigo.

—¿Hm? Eso no servirá de mucho. Estoy aquí, encerrado y tú eres libre. Yo… te dije que este plan fracasaría, no debí hacerte caso.

—Así es —Leon apretó sus puños y caminó hacia él. Raihan estaba completamente inmovilizado. El joven rey se dejó caer al frío y sucio piso del calabozo y, sin pensarlo, abrazó a Raihan.

El rostro de Raihan poco a poco se fue suavizando y suspiró. Movió un poco sus dedos, pero éstos crujieron y le provocaron dolor; por eso se quejó un poco, y Leon llevó una mano hacia las manos de Raihan para tocarlas con cuidado. El toque del rey hizo que Raihan se calmara un poco, y sonrió.

—Eres un soñador idiota. Pero… no puedo enojarme contigo, que es lo peor. Es como si… realmente tú no lo hubieras hecho.

—Por supuesto que no. Nunca he buscado hacerte daño. Yo… te…

—¿Hm?

—… Yo te voy a liberar —no era realmente lo que Leon iba a decir, pero lo decía en serio de todos modos—. Mi amiga Sonia es hechicera, y ella tiene la solución. Sólo… espera a mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

La mirada de Raihan se alzó para ver a la mujer. Ella le sonrió cuando notó que era observada. “Otra humana para confiar, ¿eh?” Pensó Raihan quien hizo un esfuerzo por bajar su cabeza y colocar su mentón sobre la cabeza de Leon; el pelo de éste era muy suave, era la primera vez que lo tocaba y, esa sensación de suavidad, le hizo sonreír—. No es como si pudiera irme de aquí~ —bromeó Raihan, cerrando sus ojos después.

El silencio nuevamente reinó en el calabozo; faltaban cinco minutos para que el efecto somnífero del té se acabara. Esto se lo hizo saber Sonia a los dos chicos. Leon se mantuvo abrazado a Raihan todo el tiempo hasta que Sonia se lo recordó; no quería dejarlo, pero debía volver a sus aposentos.

—Voy a liberarte, lo juro por mi reino —dijo Leon tras separarse de Raihan, mirándolo a los ojos. Los ojos de Raihan eran bellísimos; ese azul agua le hizo que se perdiera en ellos por unos segundos más… y Leon no era el único, pues Raihan también quedó encantado con sus ojos miel, ¿siempre habían sido así de encantadores? Raihan cerró sus ojos y le sonrió, mostrando un poco de sus colmillos.

—Te estaré esperando, rey~

Leon asintió y se levantó finalmente, dejando atrás a Raihan una vez cerró la puerta de la celda y Sonia volvió a colocar la llave de ésta en el cinturón del guardia. Ambos se alejaron con sigilo y subieron de nuevo en silencio, dejando una promesa al joven dragón que, aunque su corazón de algún modo se sentía traicionado, aún quería confiar en Leon.

Sólo esperaba que estuviera haciendo lo correcto en confiar en él y la otra humana que Leon llamaba “amiga”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez tarde un poco más en actualizar con el capítulo 4, ¡pero! Estaré trabajando en ello en el transcurso de los días. Espero que les haya gustado como el anterior y, bueno, también espero que puedan dejar un comentario o kudos si les ha gustado <33


	4. Declaración de guerra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de visitar la celda de Raihan, Leon y Sonia tienen un plan para liberarlo. El porcentaje de éxito es, realmente, muy bajo, por lo que tienen que actuar rápido antes de que el discurso de Rose termine y sean descubiertos liberando al prisionero dragón.

Antes de partir hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, los dos amigos sostuvieron una última charla antes de dormir; sabían que sería demasiado arriesgado liberar a Raihan a la mañana siguiente, así que ambos hicieron una promesa: preparar un bolso de tela con lo más esencial para ambos, porque si el plan fallaba así fuera en el más mínimo detalle… tendrían que huir del castillo por haber liberado al prisionero.

Después de eso, ya en sus habitaciones, ni Sonia ni Leon pudieron dormir en toda la noche. Y casi como si existiera una sincronización entre los dos, ambos decidieron sacar de sus armarios las bolsas que llevarían con ellos al día siguiente; Sonia decidió que lo mejor era guardar una muda de ropa sencilla, su compendio de dragones, hierbas medicinales y un libro con hechizos esenciales. Leon por su parte decidió llevar una daga de plata, un viejo regalo que su padre le dio antes de morir; un par de mantas delgadas y una muda de ropa limpia. Ninguno de los dos deseaba dejar el castillo de Wyndon, mucho menos el rey quien temía dejar solos a su madre y a su hermano menor, pero, si no había remedio, lo más probable era que tuviera que hacerlo sin más.

Sin que Leon se percatara, algunos rayos de sol comenzaron a entrar por su gran ventanal. Él miró hacia el cielo desde su habitación y observó que el cielo se veía diferente: se veía pálido, no existía más el cielo azul claro que el día anterior cubrió Wyndon; además, a los lejos se podían distinguir las nubes grises acercándose poco a poco al castillo… como si quisieran cubrir los pocos rayos de luz que daban alegría a todos. Gracias a que su habitación se encontraba con vista hacia el pueblo, podía ver cómo se acercaban varias personas cabizbajas, algunas de ellas se abrazaban entre sí como si desearan protegerse de un peligro ficticio creado por Rose y Oleana.

“No sé si sea capaz de… abandonarlos”, pensó Leon quien los miraba desde arriba cada vez más triste. Desde su cuarto, escuchó los pasos metálicos de las botas de acero de los soldados que marchaban por los pasillos como forma de proteger a Rose. Leon se alejó al fin de su ventana para poder dirigirse a la puerta. Y en efecto, muchos soldados pasaban por el corredor escoltando al jefe de la Guardia Real y a su asistente. Ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta del joven rey y, con una sonrisa, Rose se dirigió a él.

—Buenos días, su majestad. ¿Se encuentra bien? Parece que no pudo dormir bien anoche —Rose notó las ojeras de Leon, y él sólo se encogió de hombros.

—El día de ayer fue muy… agitado, Sir Rose, no concilié el sueño tan rápido como quisiera.

—No cabe duda, majestad. Pero no tiene porqué sentirse así, después de la ceremonia de hoy, interrogaremos al prisionero y, de ser posible, vamos a decidir la fecha para su ejecución.

Los ojos de Leon se abrieron cual platos. En su pecho comenzó a sentir frío y era casi como si su corazón se volviera una piedra que golpeaba contra su piel a cada latido lento que daba; la parte lógica del rey le decía que aquello no era más que una provocación, pero su parte irracional le suplicaba que saliera corriendo para rescatar a Raihan.

—No hay necesidad de llegar a ese extremos —fue lo único que Leon pudo decir sin que su garganta doliera por el nudo que se había formado en ella.

—Claro que sí. Usted lo vio. El prisionero clamaba por su nombre mientras algo extraño le pasaba a su cuerpo de dragón; pudo lastimarlo a usted o a su familia, incluso al pueblo. No permitiré que nadie aquí sufra por culpa de ese monstruo.

—No es un monstruo… —susurró Leon, apretando sus puños. Él ya sabía que Rose conocía sobre los efectos de la energía feérica sobre los dragones, y no podía creer que Rose siguiera mirándolo con esa sonrisa de inocencia.

—¿Qué dijo, majestad? —preguntó Oleana, quien miraba al rey sin un ápice de expresión alguna en su rostro— Los dragones por naturaleza son monstruos sedientos de sangre. También son manipuladores. No podemos dejar que alguno de ellos esté cerca de sus altezas.

Leon se quedó callado. Si escuchaba una palabra más, podría arremeter contra ambos.

—Así es. Y si no descubrimos si hay más iguales a ellos, podrían derrocarlo. No podemos arriesgarnos a un ataque en conjunto. Los creíamos a todos extintos, y es hora de cumplir con los deseos de su padre para honrar su memoria.

Que Rose usara la memoria de su padre en su contra para manipularlo y hacerle ceder en sus deseos le pareció a Leon algo muy bajo, incluso para él. Su puño comenzó a alzarse poco a poco con la intención de darle un puñetazo a Rose, y de hecho estuvo a punto de hacerlo… pero sintió sobre su puño un toque muy suave proveniente de su mejor amiga a quien no había visto llegar al estar tan metido en sus pensamientos de rabia hacia el caballero.

—Sir Rose, la multitud le está esperando, ¿piensa dejarlos sin el fantástico anuncio de que Leon es nuestro rey? —dijo Sonia en un tono calmado y sonriendo con amabilidad a Rose. Oleana la miró a los ojos, y después la registró de unarriba hacia abajo, notando la bolsa que llevaba sobre uno de sus hombros.

—¿Piensas salir ahora? —preguntó la mujer a su antigua compañera.

—Claro, si el prisionero está bajo su custodia, no hay nada qué temer. Además, tengo que buscar nuevas hierbas para ayudarlos a tener métodos de interrogación.

—Creo que es buena idea, Oleana —Rose se dirigió a su asistente y después volvió su vista hacia la muchacha—. Adelante, por favor, prosigue con tu búsqueda. Es bueno saber que el espíritu de ayuda al reino de Magnolia sigue en ti. Con permiso.

Sonia hizo una reverencia como despedida a las personas que se dirigían al balcón a dar su anuncio. Una vez ellos estuvieron suficientemente lejos, Sonia volteó a ver a Leon, quien estaba preocupado todavía por las palabras de Rose. Ella colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y le sonrió—. No te preocupes, nosotros salvaremos a Raihan de ese cruel destino.

—Espero tengas razón, Sonia. Tenemos que hacerlo rápido. ¿Tienes lo que necesitas?

—Claro. Como esto tiene que ser rápido, preparé unas bolsitas con hierbas somníferas. Sus efectos son más rápidos que el té, pero también tenemos que ser rápidos o el efecto pasará cuando menos lo esperemos.

—Ah… Entonces, adelántate, yo iré pronto. Sólo debo recoger mis cosas.

—Date prisa.

Sonia partió con tranquilidad hacia el sótano de los calabozos. Leon por su parte, se quedó parado a la entrada de su habitación, y suspiró. Dio media vuelta para ver el interior de su habitación. Dio un paso adentro, pero, algo le detuvo.

—Lee… —la voz de Hop hizo que se quedara quieto. León bajó la cabeza y abrió la boca como si quisiera decirle algo a su hermano, pero— Sé que… lo que harán será arriesgado, pero, espero que puedan liberar a Raihan.

Leon se sorprendió y se giró en su dirección, boquiabierto por lo que su hermano había dicho. Hop sonrió. Se acercó a Leon y lo abrazó—. Ha sido tu primer día como rey, ¡y ya te admiro mucho! —porque al igual que Leon, él también creía en que la paz no se lograba matando a aquellos que parecían no ser sus enemigos— Por favor, ten cuidado. Te ayudaré a distraer a los guardias.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Hop —la confianza en que todo iría bien regresó gracias a su hermano, ¡se sentía dichoso por ser su hermano mayor! Le dio un par de palmadas en su cabeza luego de corresponder su abrazo y, después, se separó de él para caminar hacia su cama donde tenía la bolsa con sus pertenencias—. Si esto no sale bien, de algún modo, prométeme que cuidarás a mamá por mí.

—Confío en que saldrá bien, pero, ¡cuenta conmigo!

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa y un último abrazo de despedida, como si supieran que sería la última vez que se verían… al menos, por un tiempo. Leon corrió por el corredor en dirección al sótano de los calabozos, y Hop fue donde su madre, a decirle lo que podía llegar a pasar por los ideales de Leon; la reina sabía que no podía detenerlo, que no debía hacerlo porque, bueno, era como su padre: terco y muy perseverante. Si él quería liberar a su amigo, si él no quería más matanzas, entonces tenía que dejarlo ser.

Hop llamó a su mejor amigo Victor para que le ayudara a distraer a los guardias que aún no aparecían en escena junto a Rose. Mientras tanto, Sonia y Leon comenzaron con su plan: la hechicera entregó a cada guardia una bolsa con hierbas que ella prometió les relajarían, pues pronto daría comienzo el interrogatorio al prisionero más peligroso con el que iban a lidiar; mas nunca se imaginaron que lo que en realidad pasaría era que dormirían profundamente.

Al igual que la noche anterior, Sonia y Leon tomaron las llaves del guardia que custodiaba la reja de la celda de Raihan. Él se encontraba despierto, pero con los ojos cerrados. Sonrió de lado al escuchar ruidos fuera del lugar de su captura; Sonia y Leon se adentraron a la celda y Raihan soltó una risa, liberando un poco de su propia tensión—. Al parecer ustedes sí son de fiar~ —abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que Sonia había liberado sus muñecas de las esposas que lo aprisionaban gracias a las llaves del guardia. Su cuerpo continuaba adolorido, así que no movió sus brazos de la posición en la que se encontraban.   
  
—Falta poco, Raihan, los guardias no tienen llave para esto —Leon señaló el collarín de hierro brillante. Sonia, mientras tanto, susurró palabras extrañas que eran más bien un conjuro para hacer aparecer fuertes llamas controladas con sus manos.

—No te muevas, Raihan. No quiero quemarte demasiado… La única manera de deshacerme de esto es con fuego —la única debilidad contra la energía feérica era ésa. Así pues, Sonia se dispuso a derretir el hierro que rodeaba el cuello de Raihan. Él no corría peligro porque, a diferencia de un humano, su piel resistía grandes temperaturas de calor, por lo que no había gran problema con esa solución… Diferente hubiera sido si el hielo fuese la solución a su problema, pues este también era perjudicial para los dragones como él.

Mientras todo aquello sucedía, Rose daba un discurso sobre la coronación del nuevo rey de Galar; aunque… no sólo mencionaba eso, sino que además, mencionaba que los dragones se habían infiltrado una vez más al reino y que una guerra se avecinaba. Todos miraron atónitos y preocupados a Rose desde abajo, y Rose sólo sonreía. Las cartas de Oleana aún no parecían predecir un mal augurio, algo extraño para ella… pero al mismo tiempo, era una señal de que podía estar tranquila.

Hop junto a su amigo, se encargó de distraer a los guardias que pronto entrarían en escena para interrogar a Raihan. Sin embargo, no estaban todos; uno de ellos logró escapar de la distracción para avisar a sus compañeros que Sir Rose terminaría pronto de anunciar la nueva guerra contra los dragones con Leon a la cabeza de acuerdo a los deseos de Rose. Fue raro para aquel guardia encontrar a sus compañeros dormidos en lugar de custodiar la entrada, así que bajó con todo el sigilo que su armadura le permitió y se adentró a la sección de los calabozos hasta encontrarse con la escena de Leon y Sonia liberando al prisionero.

—¡Sir Rose! —exclamó el caballero como si de esa manera pudiese poner en alerta a su jefe. Leon y Sonia voltearon a verlo, al igual que Raihan— ¡Tenemos problemas, graves problemas! —volvió a exclamar el guerrero, corriendo lo más rápido que podía; Leon, por su parte y con el corazón acelerado, quiso seguirlo.

—¡Leon! ¡No vayas! Es más peligroso si te encuentran solo —dijo Sonia, terminando de hacer una gran abertura en el collarín de hierro que aún aprisionaba Raihan. Sonia dejó caer el collarín hacia la otra esquina de la celda y, al fin, Raihan pudo ponerse de pie.

—¿Puedes caminar? Tenemos que irnos de aquí ya —dijo Leon.

—Claro. Sólo tenemos que… alejarnos pronto, porque aún me siento débil —aún se encontraba demasiado cerca de la energía feérica, así que ambos humanos se colocaron a los lados de Raihan y él, por inercia, colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros de ellos para salir rápido de ahí. El efecto de las hierbas no tardaría en terminar en algunos de los guardias dormidos, así que hicieron lo posible por salir. Subieron las escaleras de caracol que daban a la superficie, con Raihan aún débil, pero volviendo a tener una buena movilidad en sus piernas.

Al salir, se pudieron escuchar los pasos de los guardias ya listos para luchar contra Raihan. Leon estuvo a punto de sacar su daga, y Sonia estaba lista para lanzar hechizos elementales contra los guardias, pero Raihan se colocó frente a los humanos.

—Caminen detrás de mí —sabía que no podrían contra él si se quedaba cerca de los humanos, porque no podían arriesgarse a lastimar a los suyos, y mucho menos al rey—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me tienen miedo? —Raihan se burló de ellos soltando una risa estruendosa y, finalmente, dejando salir de su espalda las enormes salas que antes le habían provocado dolor gracias a la piedra de energía feérica que Oleana había lanzado contra él.

—Pues ahora… sigan temiendo. Los humanos siguen siendo escoria —menos, por supuesto, Leon y la gente en quien él confiaba. La altura de Raihan, juntando las alas, eran imponentes, así que logró abrirse paso entre los temblorosos guardias que no parecían listos para atacar. Uno de ellos, sin embargo, desenvainó su espada y, gritando fue hacia una de las alas de Raihan—… Patético —bastó sólo con mover su ala contra él para mandarlo a volar hacia una columna; el acero era débil contra los dragones, por ello en la antigüedad las espadas debían contener algo de energía feérica para destruirlos.

El tiempo que Raihan tuvo para recuperarse mientras caminaban entre los soldados fue de gran ayuda. Respiró profundo y miró a Leon por encima de su hombro, sonriéndole con mucha confianza; el corazón de Leon latió con fuerza al ver esa sonrisa, y sin pensarlo dos veces, le sonrió de vuelta—. ¡Corran! —Gritó Raihan, comenzando a correr a través del pasillo que daba hacia el gran salón del castillo. Leon y Sonia iban detrás de él, corriendo tan rápido como podían. Los guardias estaban haciendo un enorme alboroto, haciendo que otros más se unieran en la detención de Raihan y, por supuesto, de Leon y Sonia.

Uno de ellos estaba dispuesto a acabar con el rey sin importarle que pudieran acusarlo por traición; ninguno de los tres pudo reaccionar a tiempo ante la espada amenazante del soldado que iba a toda velocidad contra la espalda del rey… Sin embargo, pronto se escuchó que ésta chocó contra algo metálico: un escudo. El escudo del soldado prodigio y aprendiz de Rose, Victor.

—¡No puedes atacar a su majestad así! —dijo el joven a su compañero de armas, aún con su escudo frente a él y contra la espada del soldado, que luchaba por empujarlo y así herir al rey.

—¡Muévete, estás traicionando a Sir Rose! —el soldado parecía tener la ventaja, pero fue empujado por Victor y el soldado cayó sobre su espalda ante la fuerza del muchacho.

—¡Y tú estás traicionando a nuestro rey! —Victor estaba furioso. Volteó a ver a su majestad y, le sonrió por un momento— Por favor, majestad, huya de aquí.

Piedras comenzaron a volar hacia los cuatro, los refuerzos parecían llegar desde afuera del castillo y Raihan, junto a Sonia, comenzaron a correr. Algunas piedras chocaron contra Raihan, pero las rocas tampoco eran efectivas contra los dragones; Sonia por otro lado, también fue golpeada, pero la adrenalina de la huída le hizo no sentir dolor.

—¡Leon! —gritaron al unísono. Leon se quedó estático, siendo golpeado por las piedras que llegaban desde el lado que no era protegido por Victor. No sabía qué hacer, giró hacia las escaleras y pensó, por un momento, en huir de la escena para pensar. Dio un paso hacia esa dirección, pero escuchó la voz de su hermano.

—¡Lee! ¡Tienes que irte, Sir Rose vendrá y no sabemos qué podrá pasar! ¡Huye! —aunque a Hop le doliera decirle esas palabras a su hermano mayor, Leon por fin comprendió, que debía huir de ahí si no quería que Rose los capturara. Leon asintió y, antes de correr, levantó su brazo derecho al aire, con su dedo índice hacia arriba para simbolizar un uno… despidiéndose de su hermano de esa forma, y corrió junto con Raihan.

Mientras Victor peleaba contra otros soldados, Raihan, Leon y Sonia quedaron rodeados por cientos de soldados que iban preparados con lanzas, espadas y arcos. Parecía que no habría escapatoria, hasta que Raihan se alejó de Sonia y Leon. Ante las miradas de los presentes, el cuerpo de Raihan comenzó a transformarse lentamente al de un enorme dragón de color negro y de cuello largo. Sus alas extendidas apenas y cabían en ese salón principal y los soldados, retrocedieron; era la primera vez que veían un dragón tan enorme y tan cerca.

— **Suban a mi espalda** —dijo Raihan con una voz imponente, mirando a Sonia y a Leon, quienes en principio se quedaron quietos… para reaccionar y subir a la espalda del dragón como él lo pidió. Al ver como los  _ traidores  _ planeaban huir, los soldados comenzaron a moverse, pero Raihan fue más rápido y de su hocico dejó salir llamas azules para crear un círculo de fuego que los protegería. Rompiendo algunas columnas con sus alas, Raihan aleteó para emprender el vuelo.

Desde la espalda de Raihan, Leon miró a Hop y a su madre que había salido para ver porqué había tanto escándalo—. ¡Mamá, Hop! ¡Vamos a estar bien, no nos busquen! —Leon volteó a ver a un impresionado y sonriente Victor, que miraba como el gran dragón se alzaba poco a poco hasta el techo del castillo— ¡Victor, cuídalos por mí! ¡Es una orden del rey! —y el joven guerrero asintió, dejando a los soldados atrás para subir hacia donde estaban sus nuevos protegidos.

Las lanzas, las flechas y las rocas apenas y podían alcanzar a Raihan, que ya se encontraba lo suficientemente arriba como para salir a través del vitral más alto que representaba la lucha del antiguo rey de Galar contra los dragones. Así, el dragón salió volando a través del agujero que había hecho ante la vista de cientos de soldados, habitantes y, por supuesto, del propio Rose y de Oleana, quienes habían sido interrumpidos en su declaración de guerra.

Las miradas de Leon y de Rose se encontraron. La de Leon irradiaba furia, y la de Rose mucha tranquilidad. Él sonrió y bajó la cabeza para ver a los pobladores muertos de miedo al ver como el dragón se alejaba con Sonia y Leon a la espalda. Era la oportunidad de Rose para infundir aún más miedo.

—¡El rey ha sido secuestrado por ese monstruo! —exclamó Rose para llamar la atención de todos, desviando las miradas de Raihan para que se concentraran sólo en él—. ¡Esto es realmente una guerra! ¡Los dragones deben ser extintos de verdad!

Así, iniciaría una batalla en la que los ideales se enfrentarán en una lucha sin cuartel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminé una vez más un nuevo capítulo. No sé realmente narrar batallas/enfrentamientos, así que ha sido un verdadero reto terminar este capítulo... Espero no haya sido demasiado enredoso y que lo hayan disfrutado. Como ven, estoy muy entusiasmada escribiendo esto, así que si les gusta, ¡no duden en comentar y dar kudos! No saben lo feliz que soy cuando veo una notificación de AO3 sobre eso ♥


End file.
